


Memory

by MintsushiYT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Imagination, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintsushiYT/pseuds/MintsushiYT
Summary: 𝒫𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝒾𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒻𝒶𝒷𝓇𝒾𝒸.𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇 𝒾𝓉 𝒾𝓈, 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓉𝒽._-----_We are not the same, with or without. George lives by that sentence. Unlike others, he doesn't find the world unfair. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. In his perspective, though- there's no difference between failure and success. When the boy shows up, though, he's not sure what to think anymore.It's no longer about with or without. No longer about perception and point of view.It's about memory._-----_Started:2/3/2021Finished:-Inspired (kinda) by: Perception (by Owl1425 on Wattpad) (It's amazing!! Go check it out)-I made the cover!!-No smut, though there's mentions and probably vague description of so.-Quote taken from The Fault in Our Stars!!! Beautiful book, go check it out.I claim this is my own work. If you want to post it on another site, make sure to get permission from me first.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 2





	Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, whoever is reading this. So, straight to the point. I only ship the online personas, not the real people. This is my AU, so any mistakes will be accepted as an alternate universe. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so don't expect any quality writing. Enjoy!

Days? Weeks? How long has it been? Whenever it had happened, the feeling refused to leave. In fact, he didn’t even know what the feeling was. Was it betrayal? Disappointment? Embarrassment or shame?  
Whatever it was, it stuck with him like glue. He wasn’t sure what to think anymore.  
Forget about it, He ordered himself, turning around in the bed. It’s not worth your time. You know you’re a failure already- there’s no use dwelling on it.  
The boy closed his fists, letting out all his anger through words. Just forget about it. This isn’t worth your time. Nothing is worth your time anymore. Live your life like you always have; nothing has changed it.  
…

Forget. What a strong word it is.


End file.
